hellsing's slayer
by rageing-goblin
Summary: Minato and Kushina were to late to save Konoha but still sealed Kurama into Naruto before sending him to their friend in England Abraham van Hellsing this is his story blah blah blah read review whatever


Hellsing manor 1898

Abraham stood calmly in his office with a bundle in his arms. "Count come

here." A tall pale-faced man fazed trough the wall "you called my master?" van

Hellsing turned his head to the vampire "do you remember Minato Namikaze" he

held up the boy "this is his son the sole survivor of the attack by the demon Kyubi on

konoha he sent him to us to become a weapon for us to use. He has no past no future I want you to turn him raise him he is to be you only companion though the darkness,

Now take him name him and train him my servant." The vampire took baby from his

Master "yes sir Hellsing." He spoke as he disappeared though the floor.

Eighteen years later

"That boy is too dangerous to be unsealed Abraham I implore you seal him away all

of Ireland is after his blood!" one of the knights said and Abraham agreed so he was

sealed and only to be released in times of war or dire need..

Warsaw 1944

"Go, go, go" the pilot shouted behind him as three figures leaped from the plane and crashed though open window on the second floor, Alucard turned to his compardes "lets haves some fun Walter, Naruto!" the blond man now named as Naruto grinned insanely and darted forward killing all that got before him and the three killed though the night.

55 years later after valentine brother's attack

"Master we going to need him." He spoke calmly to Integra. The women's eyes shot sharply to him "I will not release him on the world, not after Ireland, or Warsaw for that matter!" she yelled at him. Alucard levelled his gaze at her "he was not the problem the orders where." he stated. "What do you mean the orders where the problem!" she yelled again. He looked at her with a slightly annoyed gaze "his orders have always been given as destroy all threats to the crown." Integra understood now vampires perform orders by their master to the T "fine I will release him." Alucard grinned an disappeared to lowest dungeon in the manor at a door and went through in to dark dank cell with a coffin in the middle and sat next to it "soon Naruto, soon you will be free of your sleep."

It was dusk the next day when Integra finally came down to the dungeon where Alucard sat waiting for her, his grin psychotic at the thought of slaughtering enemies with his surrogate son again, oh how the blood will spill the heads will roll and their corpses will turn to dust under their boots, truly a massacre to behold, a genocide of scum a mass sacrifice to quench the bloodlust of their coven. (Sorry got a bit carried away there)

"Let's get this over with Alucard before I change my mind." Integra's voice echoed through the hollow halls of the dungeons of the hellsing manor "open his casket" she ordered him, Alucard stood and grabbed the lip of the coffins lid "by the way there's something I forgot to mention master." he said lifting the coffins lid all the way off "oh rely now what's that?" the body inside the coffin looked as though is was still fresh, his unruly blond hair sticking out in all directions drool running down the side of his face creating a puddle on his pillow, he was dressed in blue PJ's and also he didn't look a day over twenty-five "he's a bit of a letch." He said before tipping the man out of his coffin "get up boy!" Naruto waved his hand at the count "five more minutes." Alucard looked pointedly at Naruto "fine I guess you don't to meet this beautiful lady whom came to see you, almost instantly Naruto's eyes snapped open and he jumped to his feet with a dirty grin on his face "oh yeah were is she?" his crimson eyes glowing with anticipation well until he saw Integra "erm.. Isn't she a hellsing?" Alucard nodded "as in boss's kid?" he nodded again "well, well haven't you grown. Finally outta nappies are ya?" his grin no longer dirty instead now cheeky he turned to Alucard "don't say much does she old man?" the count face split into a grin rivalling a clown. "She's just in shock boy." He answered wondering when she is going to shoot one of them. "Ah I see the big bad boss lady is marvelling at my awesomeness!" suddenly a shot echoed through the room hitting Naruto in the chest making youngest vampire in the in the room chuckle "I like her she's kinky!" just then from the door way came a soft voice "who's kinky?" Seras stepped into the room in her pyjamas. Naruto's head snapped toward the voice and his grin morphed in to awe Seras caught his gaze... well would of any way if he had been looking at her face "now dem's are tits!" he exclaimed with glee. Seras just blushed and looked away trying to hide her embarrassment, Alucard just smirked "how nice of you to join us police girl."

The next thing anyone knew they were in Integra's office trying to forget that experience a bit of a letch was an understatement "Naruto go familiarize yourself with the city take Seras with you she should know the more about this time then most others I can send with you."

Three hour later Seras and Naruto were wandering down Oxford Street. He looked over at her for a moment "there a pub round here?" she gave him a funny look "and with what money are you going to buy a pint?" he put up his hands defensively "Kay. No need to bite my cock off" she giggled at him "come on sir Integra wants us back at the mansion to meet these new troops." With that she walks off towards the manor her arse swaying slightly, Naruto followed silently staring without shame all the while grinning like a Cheshire cat.

The geese chattered excitedly in wonder at the new place of work asking there captain if the assignment was protection sabotage or uprising (going to skip the whole Pip meets Seras bit and head to the bit were hes on the floor like a sack of shit)

"What ze hell" the frog sat there in shock she just flicked him across the room like a cigarette "she a vampire." The rest of his men nearly shat themselves as Naruto walked in dinking out of a blood pack. He looked up at them "what I've been in the dungeon for 20 years and I missed lunch so fuck off." he grumbled something about stupid, war, too short and something that sounded like Argentina fucking bastards.

Pip looked at him in awe "you're supposed to be only legend, a role model to mercenaries everywhere you who's fought in every war in the last hundred years." He gave pip a funny look "it's been a hundred years already fuck me only thought it was fifty." He looked at the calendar wow I'm a hundred and one." he bogged at Walter "hey fairy of death pay the fuck up i lived past a hundred" the retired hunter sighed in defeat and handed the blond vampire a wad of notes and sulked out of the room. Naruto kissed the wad merrily "ah beer tokens what would i do without you?" he chuckled in delight "you would start brewing beer out of coke and yeast again like you did last time."(it works trust me don't do it at home it has a habit of blowing up if you leave it to long.) Alucard answered they looked at each other for a moment "it tasted alright didn't it." Alucard look at him pointedly "it also blew up the kitchen twice" Naruto lighted a fag "so me you and Arthur laughed like maniac after." The count clipped him round the ear hole "just don't do it again" seras watched the exchange curiously wonder ing why the hell she said yes back in cheddar.

Hours later Seras watched dracul intently as he performed complex kata his face stony as though he was going in for the kill, he had been doing them for some time it was like he was in his own world with only his muscles for company his tight defined muscles seras caught herself "naughty seras." She whispered to herself looking down at the case Walter had given her to give him and called out to him "Naruto, Walter sent a present for you." The war machine looked to the fledgling with a grin "I'd say he sent two." He gave her a cheeky grin as he walked towards her. She blushed slightly at what he was implying.

He took the case from her and opened it "my, my police girl aren't we looking luscious today." Seras blushed profusely "thank you." And with that she left quickly "my, my what a timid one." He chuckled looking into the case "hello old friend it's been a while" he said taking out the sword from the box (it's just a broadsword with a silver blade nothing special.) "Rio huh, this should be fun." A terrifying smirk playing across his visage.

.


End file.
